


Fearing the Future

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, please forgive the author he doesn't know how to write, talk of destroying the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Without Patton there, Logan has to comfort Virgil as he realizes that his due-date to destroy the world is now only five years away
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	Fearing the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Virgil breaking down when he's alone with Logan, because he doesn't want to be the bad guy, he just wants to live with his famjam and Patton in peace.
> 
> As a side-note, I have no idea if I wanna make this story Analogical, Moxiety, or whatever Patton/Virgil/Logan is called so until further notice this is a forever platonic story

Patton had left about an hour ago, leaving Virgil and Logan to hang out in Virgil’s room. They were mostly just sitting in silence, Logan reading while Virgil scrolled through tumblr. They heard loud footsteps come up the stairs and Remus swung the door open. “You guys have been completely silent for a whole hour! What the fuck?”

“Dad! Fuck off!” Remus gave him a mock-offended look. “That is extremely rude of you to say to your father, young man. But coming from my little harbinger of death, I’m so proud!” He cackled, patting Virgil on the head. Virgil tried to bite his hand, which only earned more cackling from Remus, who turned and skipped out the door. Logan rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh as he turned back to his book. Virgil stared blankly at his phone.

“Five more years.”

“Pardon?” Logan turned his attention away from his book, looking back at Virgil.

“Five more years until I need to take over the world.”

Logan closed his book, saying, “I believe you mean five more years until Dee _allows_ you to take over the world.”

“That’s basically what I said.”

“No, you said the word _need_. You do not _need_ to take over the world.”

“Yes I do!” Virgil shouted, glaring at Logan, eyes glowing a light purple. “It’s what I was created for, what I’ve been raised for! I—” His voice cracked, which he quickly tried to hide with a cough, “I have to.”

“Patton has told me how there aren’t any kinds of supernatural forces pulling you one way or another. Therefore it can be assumed that you do not have to do anything as drastic as taking over or destroying the world.”

Virgil hesitated. “It doesn’t matter if I want to or not. Dad’s gonna make me anyway.” He took a shaky breath, blinking back tears. Logan sighed, pulling Virgil closer to him, going off of what Patton always did to comfort him. 

“Falsehood.” He spoke softly. “You know your fathers won’t make you do anything you truly don’t want to do. They are…unusual parents and definitely not extremely good role models, I’ll admit, but they do care about your well-being. And if you would prefer to live out as normal a life as possible rather than take over the world, they would understand.”

Virgil sniffed, allowing the tears to fall down his face as he slowly allowed himself to melt into Logan’s arms, hugging back tightly. “I just wanna be with you and Patton.” He mumbled. “I don’t wanna kill innocent people, or destroy buildings, or…I just don’t wanna do any of that.”

“And you don’t have to. You are your own person. You can make your own choices.” Logan went silent, before adding, “Besides, taking over the planet would be rather stressful, and I don’t believe you would particularly enjoy that.”

“Oh, fuck no.” He chuckled, rubbing careful circles into Virgil’s back, feeling him slowly begin to calm in his arms. The two held each other close, allowing their fears of the future drift away.


End file.
